ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Josh
Josh is Jane's cousin and Clark's best friend. He likes sky diving, swimming, and snowball fights. He also loves having fun and going on vacations. He's smart and has a huge passion for rock and roll music. Chapter 1: Dreamworld Memories Sensei Lloyd: Ninja, I have the memories of the four Ninja. You all must enter them. Young Gold Ninja: I have gold sand that can make you all fall asleep instantly. (gives the future Ninja a sack) (The four Ninja walk over to the couch and sit on it.) Maria: Like this? (sprinkles powder on the four Ninja) Sensei Lloyd: Yes, like that. Feel sleepy? (Maria, Zap, Titor, and Clark nod their heads slowly.) Sensei Lloyd: Good. Sleep now. But know this. If you fail, you all will be trapped in eternal sleep...forever. Please be careful, Ninja. Maria, Zap, Titor, Clark: Yes, Sensei. Sensei Lloyd: Alright. Good luck, Ninja. (The four Ninja fall into darkness, sleeping. A while later, the lights come on.) Zap: (yawns) Hey...did it work? Maria: (rubs her eyes) Ugh. I can't tell. I don't feel like I'm inside the Ninja's memories. Titor: Me neither. Huh? (They walk beside the couch, which extends into a town-like area.) Clark: Whoa! Maria: So...if we're in Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, and Nya's memories...then where are they? Clark: Hmm...there they are! (walks up to the four young Ninja and Nya) Hey little Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Nya! Young Kai: Who are you guys? Young Jay: And how do you know are names? Maria: I'm Maria, and these are my friends, Clark, Zap, and Titor. Clark: We're your friends! Young Zane: Can you fix my falcon, Kai Young Kai: Sure thing, Zane. (to Clark and the others) This falcon is his only friend. See? (holds up Zane's pet falcon) He needs more bird food, pal. Lucky for you, we have rope. (rips rope from shirt) Bird food! Nurse, hand me the string. Young Zane: Yes, doctor. Young Kai: It's the last bird food we have. Hold still. (puts the rope in the cage and watches as it walks in) There you go! Young Zane: Good bird Clark: Ahem! Young Kai: What are you guys still doing here? Clark: We're trying to wake you up. Zap: Do you know where your memory core is? Young Ki: No, but there might be something behind that cellar door, and it rhymes with memory core! Young Nya: Good luck you guys. Titor: Ooo! Ooo! There could be jam and pickles down there! (opens door)'' Weird. I think this door leads to a new memory...with food in it! Ooo, ice cream! Clark: I want some! Huh? (The four Ninja enter teenaged Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, and Nya's room while they're eating pizza and playing videogames.) Zap: (opens new door) Come on, Clark! (Maria, Zap, Titor, and Clark enter Kai and Clark's house. Zane's falcon is messing with Kai's son, who's sleeping.) Clark: Hey, that falcon won't leave me alone! Maria: Don't worry, I will stop him. Hey falcon! Falcon: (tweets, "What?") Maria: Leave him alone! You'll upset him. Zane: Leave him alone, falcon. (puts falcon in his cage) (Kai walks in, seeing Zane. The bird escapes the cage and begins messing with Kai's son again.) Zane: Oh my. I forgot to lock the cage. (puts falcon in his cage again) I'm very sorry Kai. (Baby Clark sniffles and starts crying.) Kai: (angry) Why, Zane?! My son is crying because of you! (The memories are put into Zap, Clark, Maria, and Titor's head. They all start waking up.) Clark: I think I have the memories now! (The other Ninja claim to have the memories as well.) Sensei Lloyd: Very excellent. Now, get back to work. Chapter 2: Jaz Returns (Jaz walks to the Mojo Dojo.) Jaz: (knocks on the door) Hey Clark! What's new? Clark: I just got the memories of the Past Ninja! Sensei Lloyd: Who is this, Clark? Clark: Her name is Jaz Sensei Lloyd: Well, I'm glad that you have a friend, but you all still have some training to do. Clark, Maria, Zap, and Titor: Yes, Sensei. Sensei Lloyd: Now, get back to work. (The Ninja walk back to the training room.) Chapter 3: Jason Turns Good Sensei Lloyd: Clark, what are you doing in here, and why did Jaz turn evil? Clark: She said that she must stop the Shadow King. I must tell Jason. (opens the door) Jason, I hope you've been good. Jason: Yeah, I've been good. I want to be a normal adult like my sister. Maria: We'll be a good team again. Zap: We're a team! Titor: A great team! Maria: Ninja, GO!!! Shadow King: (secretly watching) No fair! I'll just kill them! (laughs evilly) Chapter 4: A True Hero Everyone: Yeah! Ninjago! Ninjago! (The Ninja walk onto the stage.) YEAH!!! Sensei Lloyd: A Ninja is a true hero. A Gold Ninja helps provide youn justice and an excellent team. (holds out golden weapon) I now pronounce you all as the Future Ninja. Jason: So, I'm not evil anymore? Maria: That's right, Jason. Soon, you will be a Ninja too. Zap Being a Ninja is great. Clark: I don't have my parents anymore, so I will join. Josh: Hey guys, let's go party! Clark and Maria: Ninja, GO!!! '''The End' Category:Ninjas Category:Ninja Category:Fan Characters Category:Fanon Stories Category:Heroes